Bombergirl
}}Bombergirl is a cabinet-dedicated arcade game developed and distributed by Konami, who obtained the rights to the ''Bomberman'' series after absorbing Hudson Soft in 2012. It was announced at the JAEPO 2017 amusement machine exposition in Japan in February 2017 and had subsequently undergone location testing. It is only the second Bomberman arcade to be released, with 1997's Neo Bomberman being the first arcade released in the series. It was only released Japan, though it is possible that the game could see a limited North American release in Round1 arcades which have an official license to operate games that use Konami's e-Amusement service. Gameplay Not much concrete information is known about Bombergirl to non-Japanese speakers at the moment, but it is focused on 4 vs. 4 cooperative team battles, where each team has a shared life bar. To comfortably accommodate 8 players at once, battle maps appear to be quite large. The game has an unorthodox control scheme with an unusual joystick, a large touch screen, and a gigantic red button that dramatically pops out of the machine via a motorized mechanism in the late stages of a match. This button is presumably used to activate a special attack. The cabinet also includes a third screen above the main screen used by the player, which allows spectators to have a better look at the action from different angles. There are indications that elements of Bombergirl's gameplay may take some inspiration from games of the MOBA genre. Like these games, Bombergirl uses a strictly team-based setup, and the different playable characters are described as fitting into predefined team roles like "Bomber," "Blocker," "Attacker," and "Shooter," with special skills and abilities of their own. It seems that functioning soft blocks can be placed by players using the Blocker class, which could be used to strategically control space and wall off opponents. Also, the Attacker and Shooter classes might not use bombs as their primary form of offense. Characters The characters are all bishoujo-type anime girls with sexually suggestive outfits, and their clothes can be partially destroyed during battles. Each fits into a predefined class that fulfills a different role in the team, similar to as in MOBAs and "hero shooters''."'' Characters can be gradually leveled up to improve their abilities, and different skills can be assigned to them, by saving player data to a Konami e-Amusement Pass card. White Bomber seems to only appear as a cameo, in the form of a plush doll carried by the character Shiro. Shiro's clothing and accessories are also based off White Bomber. Trivia *Before announcing the new DLCs for Super Bomberman R, Shiori Fujisaki from the game Tokimeki Memorial was previously announced in this game as a new Bombergirl giving clues on the official Twitter page, after her announcement, her was announced the following days her appearance in Super Bomberman R. Gallery char_01_l.png|Shiro char_02_l.png|Momoko char_03_l.png|Oren char_04_l.png|Emera DBm7nFaWAAApwxa.png|Papuru char_06_I.jpg|Urushi char_07_l.jpg|Shiori Fujisaki - Tokimeki Memorial char_08_l.png|Tsugaru char_09_l.png|Aqua IMG_20171118_105131.jpg|curiously this Bombergirl is the character that in her image of destruction of clothes is the least fanservice has, only a part of her dress and sleeves are destroyed HoneyChan.jpg|Honey in BomberGirl (Not a playable character) DMaWKrwU8AA6jJr.jpg DMfY4oNUMAA5t1a.jpg DMaXFrZUMAAUUA1.jpg DMfYcDOVoAILpqO.jpg DMkmIxfVQAABKOl.jpg DMkm0uMVwAAA0V0.jpg DPJL9xpVwAAe2Qx.jpg ［JAEPO2017］「ボンバーガール」直撮りプレイムービー-2|Gameplay Links Official site: http://p.eagate.573.jp/game/bombergirl/bg/p/index.html (site may be unavailable during regular e-Amusement maintenance period) Category:Bomberman Games Category:Spin-Off Games